


Romance of the Overlords

by PaperPrince



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of what occurs after the episode-The Agreement Dissection. A shamy fic</p>
<p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance of the Overlords

Amy had been relived when their relationship had returned to normal, Sheldon was a treasured friend and companion whose opinion and insight she valued greatly. It would have been a shame to have lost him as a result of a brief drunken indiscretion.

Fortunately Sheldon didn't seem put off by the incident, indeed their friendship seemed stronger than ever with Sheldon calling Amy more and taking her to the movies on a regular basis (he had been looking for someone who shared a love of movies about robots and could perform the Heimlich manoeuvre if need be) and occasionally bringing her takeout after a hard day at the lab.

Admittedly Amy couldn't deny that a small part of her had been disappointed that Sheldon had been reluctant to take things further, but "C'est la vie" she told herself as she cleaned her apartment for the third time that evening, this time using her special UV light to reveal any areas she may have missed.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her apartment door, which was odd considering the late hour of nearly half nine. Amy sighed as she got up from underneath the kitchen counter, peeling off her pink rubber gloves as she made her way to the door, picking up her metal softball bat as she did so.

Opening the door she is surprised to find a nervous and slightly tipsy Sheldon standing before her. His right hand clutches a bottle of high quality Vietnamese sparkling wine she drops the bat and takes it from his hands placing it on the nearby coffee table. He mumbles something about star trek and pon farr and not being able to hold back any longer.

He kisses her and its awkward and warm and her arms flail about the place unsure what to do, where to touch. Sheldon settles this for her by taking Amy's tiny hands and holding them in his. They break the kiss in order to take in much needed air. They look at each other and Amy lets out an involuntary "who". Sheldon smiles and scoops her up in his arms reaching in for another kiss...


End file.
